Lord of the Rings :Reunions of the Shire
by GinnyWeasleyRon248
Summary: Samwise Gamgee is reunited with an old friend. Disclaimer- I only own the storyline. None of the characters/places r mine. Pls read and enjoy.


LORD OF THE RINGS: Reunions of the Shire

It was a fine day in the Shire, and Samwise Gamgee was sitting on his doorstep thinking about the Dark Days of Old. He started wondering about the Elves of the House of Elrond, and the beautiful Queen Arwen. He remembered the Elvish song that she had sang to him when he was in discomfort. It goes as follows:

"_Immen d`uath caeda_

_Sui tollech qwanna [thach] omen_

_Boe naid gwannathar_

_Boe cuil ban firitha …."*_

That was all Sam had managed to hear before he had drifted off to sleep. He now wondered what the words had meant. Now he might never know. Sam thought that maybe Frodo knew, as he was always awake because of the Ring. Or maybe even Aragorn / Strider. But those days were long gone. Even the Elves of Rivendell did not feel the dire need to speak about the Dark Days of Old. Then, as if something had been probing him to think something dark and evil and depressing, Sam began to think about Frodo Baggins, his closest friend, as well as companion on the terrible Journey to Mount Doom. All sadness broke loose right then and there.

"Frodo, oh Frodo! How I weep now for you!" Sam cried aloud to no one in particular.

" Now, now Samwise Gamgee, don't you fret none, don't you fret." Sam sternly told himself. This inter-monologue went one for eleventy- one [111] minutes.

"Sam, oh Sam, dear, what 'tis the matter with ya?" His lovely Hobbiton wife, Rosie asked her eyes full of concern.

"Oh, nothing, Rosie, dear. Not but a hungry Samwise , 'tis all." Rosie considered this answer for a moment.

"Well, Samwise Gamgee, fellow friend and lover, I may be a plump woman who works at a small –town bar, but I am neither a fool nor am I gullible. I know darned well that something is wrong and I want to know whatever it might be!" Sam looked up, absolutely stunned.

"Well," Sam said slowly, as if purposely choosing his words carefully.

"I – I –I- I don't know. Yes, Samwise Gamgee doesn't know why in the name of Bree why he is crying! Maybe it's because we've been like brothers since goodness-knows-when, and I guess because he's gone now, it just seems like, oh never mind dear." Sam cried, and then finished hastily. Rosie got up and tenderly kissed Sam's forehead. Sam started weeping uncontrollably as if the world had ended right then and there. And then….

"Sam, my dear sweet Sam! Why are you weeping so?" Sam and Rosie looked up, completely bewildered.

"F-F-Fr- Fro- Frodo?" Sam squeaked, praying to the Grey Havens that he wasn't hallucinating. The "figure" smiled.

"Yes, Sam. It is me, Frodo." Sam was still wary.

"What did we do to ensure that there was going to be a peaceful Fourth Age?" Sam asked sharply. Frodo just smiled. For Frodo could not blame poor old Sam for being so cautious and wary.

"We took the One Ring to the fiery depths of Mount Doom to be destroyed." Sam's heart began to soar. But still…..

"How many of the Company were there to begin with?"

"Nine." Frodo said steadily.

"Who was the dastardly person who found us and "betrayed" us?" Sam shot back, just as steadily.

"Easy. A creature named Gollum. Or rather the once- Hobbit Sméagol."

"Who was finally crowned King of Gondor after a laden amount of years being an exile?"

"That would be King Aragorn, son of Arathorn of course." Sam nodded. He was pretty confident about Frodo being, well Frodo, but he still needed to be sure.

"Who is the White Wizard, once a Grey Wizard?"

"Ha! That'd be Gandalf."

"Okay. Two more questions. Only two, I promise. "Frodo nodded, restraining a bored sigh.

"Who was the Elf that rode with Aragorn/Strider during the Great War?"

"Legolas." Frodo said uneasily. Sam nodded, a smile threatening to form on his lips. Still….

"And who was his trusty friend?"

"Ha. That's as easy as writing my own name. The cheerful Dwarf: Gimli."

"Okay… last one." Sam said slowly, dreading "Frodo's" reaction.

"But you already did the last two questions! Remember!" Frodo cried out in frustration.

"I know. I know. Just please, one more question, Mister! Last one, swear it!"

"Alright." Frodo deliberated. Sam nodded gratefully.

"Who is the Man who fell to the orcs protecting the One Ring?" Frodo flinched.

"Boromir." Frodo said solemnly. A look passed between the two friends.

"Sam!"

"Frodo!" And with those words, they ran forward and embraced each other, as if they were long-lost brothers returning to each other at last. When, at last they drew back, Frodo turned to Rosie, who looked completely astounded at the whole scenario.

"My dear, I suppose you are Rosie?"

"Depends on which Rosie you are looking for."

"The Rosie who is married to my friend, Samwise Gamgee, of course."

"Then I believe you have the right Rosie."

"Good. Rosie, dear, as a favor to me and Sam, and for the sake of your safety, I kindly ask you to leave the premises." With all due respect, Mrs. Rosie." Frodo added hastily.

"Do not take heed, Mister Frodo. I shall immediately remove myself from your humbled presence." And just like that, Rosie was gone. Once Rosie was out of earshot, Frodo stood up straight, cleared his throat and said: "Well, I'm back." And then Sam woke up in a place he never thought he would have to see again.

THE END

"_Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." – The Lord of the Rings trilogy DVD trailer_


End file.
